Love Language
by Rose Thorne
Summary: Marinette gets a package from Japan shortly before Christmas, with a special hinted message. Kagaminette. Also, turns out this is part of the Catch a Falling Star series.
1. Chapter 1

**Love Language**

by Rose Thorne

Disclaimer: Don't own _Miraculous Ladybug_ or make any money writing fanfiction.

* * *

The lines were coming together on the shirt taking form on the page of her sketchbook, meant to match the skirt beside it, an embroidery pattern partly drawn out on the page next to it. Vaguely, she heard someone calling, but it wasn't enough to break through to her as she paused in the shirt design to add more aspects to the embroidery idea.

This was a planned outfit for Kagami, something she could wear at formal occasions that wasn't a kimono, but she only had vague ideas still.

Even though Marinette's lycée still had several weeks until it was let out for the holidays, Kagami's private schooling had allowed her to accompany her mother to Japan, where they would stay through Christmas. That gave Marinette a bit more time to make her gift, thankfully.

"Marinette?"

Marinette was startled out of her creative fugue when Sabine's head popped into her room.

"_Maman_?"

"You must have been in the zone. You have a package from Japan." Sabine had a twinkle in her eye. "I can't imagine who that's from!"

Marinette could feel her cheeks turn red, flustered and excited. She stood and rushed down past her mother to find a positively immense box in Tom's arms.

Her jaw dropped. That had to have cost Kagami a lot, and here Marinette had to wait for her to return to give her _her_ Christmas gift.

Tom laughed at the look on her face. "Your girlfriend must love you a lot to send such a big package international."

He didn't wait for her reply, instead lugging the package into her room and setting it next to the chaise.

"We'll give you some privacy to open it, hon," Tom told her. They left her to it.

Marinette pulled her non-sewing scissors from a drawer and took a seat, reaching forward to trace Kagami's name. She loved how Japanese names worked, something Kagami had explained when showing her the characters that made up _Kagami_. Hers was 香海, which she had explained broke down into "incense" and "ocean." A fragrant ocean.

It had inspired Marinette to call her _ma sirène_. In retaliation, of sorts, Kagami had started calling her Mari-_tō_, which she said was essentially "sugar Mari," joking it was a bastardized term of endearment. They had giggled over that, and Mme. Tsurugi just shook her head the first time she heard Kagami say it.

"Oh, I wonder what she sent for you!" Tikki exclaimed, alighting on the box.

She gently slid the blade of the scissors under the flap to slit the tape, and opened it once Tikki took to the air again. The first thing, atop what seemed like a mountain of smaller boxes, was an envelope labelled "マリー糖, please open after the gifts." It made her smile.

Underneath, there were two packages labelled for her parents, and so she pulled them out and took them downstairs, letting Tikki know she'd be right back.

The bakery was closed for the day, and her parents were preparing supper.

"_Maman_, _Papa_, Kagami sent gifts for you!"

She presented the packages, brightly wrapped in beautiful paper, to her parents, then sat at the kitchen table to watch them open them. She'd get to her own later.

Tom opened his first, revealing a deep green silk men's kimono, with a pattern that looked like a bamboo forest. When he opened it, they were able to see the green faded lighter toward the bottom, which had an intricate pattern of different trees. An envelope fell with it, and the paper inside explained it was a shōchikubai "three friends of winter" pattern of pine, bamboo, and plum, which symbolized strength and happiness. The letter explained how to wear the kimono, and underneath the kimono itself were all the pieces of clothing to wear with the kimono, including the obi and zori.

At the very bottom of Tom's box was also a book on traditional Japanese sweets, which he immediately started flipping through.

Sabine's kimono was far more intricate, red with white blossoms on branches woven throughout. On the back was a golden dragon. An envelope underneath had a note explaining the meaning of the flowers—plum, or ume, blossoms, which Kagami chose due to their dual meanings in Japanese tradition and Chinese philosophy. Good fortune, elegance, and faithfulness in Japanese tradition, and the five blessings of longevity, prosperity, health, virtue, and good living in Chinese philosophy. The golden dragon represented wisdom, kindness, and helpfulness, and was holding a pearl to indicate good fortune.

In addition to the same instructions as Tom's letter, Sabine's included an invitation from Mme. Tsurugi for the family to attend a traditional Japanese New Year celebration at the Tsurugi manor and visit Sanctuaire Yabuhara with the Tsurugi family. The kimono were, in part, for them to wear to the event.

Sabine looked up at Marinette, her eyes shining. "She says you have one, too."

Marinette tore back up the stairs and pulled a similar looking package from the box, bringing it downstairs to open.

The kimono was deep purple fading to white and back, with a beautiful wave of flowers splayed across it—pink and white roses, lily of the valley, purple and white lilacs, bluebells, among others. She knew before she read the note the symbols—innocence and love, purity, reverence, trust, happiness.

She didn't realize she was crying until Sabine dabbed at her cheek with a tissue.

"She really loves you," Sabine murmurs. "She's so good for you."

The letter told her there were violets to represent the sincere bliss of their relationship. White and pink sakurasou for long-lasting love. Falling ume blossoms for the same reason as Sabine's, but also to represent Marinette's pure heart. Camellias for perfect love.

"This must be why she asked for all our measurements before she left," Marinette said finally, snuggling against Sabine. "I had no idea she planned to do this. Proper kimono are incredibly expensive, and these must be custom!"

Sabine simply smiled. "You're dating a very traditional girl, and for her family money is no object. And I believe the symbols she chose clearly indicate her intentions."

Marinette felt her face turning red, and she realized that her parents looked absolutely blissful.

She couldn't say it was completely unexpected—she and Kagami started dating shortly following her fifteenth birthday, after Kagami had given up on her relationship with Adrien—it had been going nowhere, and it seemed he had someone else on his mind.

It hadn't been Marinette; she was his 'good friend,' and in having André serve ice cream for Kagami and Adrien, she had given up on anything more. He didn't see her like that. And, as it turned out, it seemed neither she nor Kagami were in his heart.

She had briefly tried to return Luka's feelings, but he had recognized her heart wasn't in it, and had asked instead for her friendship.

When Kagami had informed her, at her birthday party, that she wished to date _her_, Marinette had been thrown for a complete loop. The following days had been filled with self-reflection and careful consideration; she'd been thirteen when she'd fallen for Adrien, and her obsession had left her little room to consider her own identity. She'd never thought beyond.

Eventually, she had confessed uncertainty to Kagami, who had asked that they attempt to date and if it didn't work out, remain friends.

Over two years later, Marinette could say with certainty that she loved Kagami Tsurugi.

When Sabine shooed her from the kitchen to open the rest of her gifts, she felt like she was walking on clouds. She brought her kimono and letter with her, and got to listen to Tikki talk about all the different complex meanings of the flowers and exclaim over the quality of the fabric and embroidery.

The process of opening the rest of the packages, filled with gorgeous fabrics, seeds for Japanese flowers, crafting supplies, stationery, several hair sticks, and Japanese treats slowly brought her down.

When Marinette opened the last package, however, it felt like the world stopped. Spread at the top of the box was a tiny kimono, black with branches of red and white tree peonies, and very tiny ladybugs. She nearly dropped the box.

Underneath was an envelope with a ladybug drawn on it.

"Tikki… I, uh…"

Tikki landed on her shoulder. "Oh…"

She opened the envelope with shaking hands, reading quickly. The letter revealed that Kagami had figured it out a few months ago, having caught a glimpse of Tikki and connecting it to her experience with Longg. The peonies represented good fortune and honor. And of course ladybugs symbolized luck—but also had an association with lovers in Japan.

Under the letter were a variety of Japanese sweets, including some specialty yatsuhashi from Kyoto and different flavors of konpeitō.

The letter ended, "Please tell your kwami that these gifts are a measure of appreciation—for the guidance and protection she has given you."

"That's very sweet of her, Marinette," Tikki offered. "She, um… I think she caught me the last time she spent the night."

She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself; she was the Guardian now, so she made the rules. Marinette could allow her girlfriend to be aware of her identity as Ladybug. It felt a little like cheating, though.

Tikki seemed to recognize the decision and quickly pulled on the kimono—it looked adorable on her.

Marinette tore open the letter addressed to her.

_マリー糖__,_

_I would have told you all of this in person, but you tend to catastrophize, and I thought you might prefer to do that privately in the counsel of your kwami. I am given to understand that she has helped you gain a measure of self-confidence in the years since her arrival. I have been honored to know the you shaped by the responsibilities you took up, as you are passionate, kind, and honorable._

_I know this places you in an awkward position, but I of course will protect this knowledge with my life, for it is yours._

_Mother wishes I inform you that she tried sakura macrons at a famous pâtisserie in Tokyo, and they were pitiful in comparison to those your father made for her last spring. The book she sent for him includes multiple types of pastries and jellies he may enjoy experimenting with, some of them sakura-focused. She hopes to order some traditional winter treats for her party, and I will send you a list upon your confirmation of receipt of this package._

_I look forward to celebrating the New Year and sharing our traditions in the coming weeks, and to greeting the first sun of the new year with you and your family. Perhaps we can observe the Chinese New Year together in accordance with the traditions of your ancestors._

_Yours always,_

_香海_

Marinette held the letter to her chest, touched by Kagami's desire to share their traditions together. The idea spread warmth through her, and eventually she set the letter aside with a soft sigh.

"I suppose it's okay she knows… since I didn't tell her." She gave Tikki a rueful smile.

Tikki looked sheepish, even as she preened over how she looked in the kwami-sized kimono. "You're the Guardian now, Marinette. You get to make the rules."

She sighed. "Yeah. I just wish it was safer—we need to work harder to uncover Hawkmoth's identity so that threat is ended. I need to be able to plan for after lycée."

She sent a text message to Kagami to let her know she received the package and to video chat with her at her earliest convenience, then decided to try on her own kimono.

The instructions were easy to follow, despite the layers. It was a very traditional kimono, involving a hadajuban, nagajuban, and soft sash to go under the kimono. It was almost a soothing process, putting on each layer, folding each side of the kimono properly, tying on the datejime, and finally tying the lovely obi—pink with cranes—into one of the knot options. It was not easy afterward getting the tabi socks on, which told her next time to do it before the kimono. The zori slipped right on, though it was odd to get used to them.

Just as she finished, her phone rang, and she slid her finger against the bar to accept the call.

"You look stunning in that, as I expected," Kagami said. "I wish I could see more."

Tikki grabbed the phone from Marinette's hands and moved it away so she could twirl.

"Much obliged to your kwami. You truly do look lovely. Though, in the future, fold left over right. Right over left is for the dressing of a body at a funeral. I should have written that in the instructions—I apologize. As such, it is a bit discomfiting seeing you dressed in that fashion."

Marinette let Tikki keep holding the phone while she quickly untied the obi and datejime to correct the mistake, then retied both.

Kagami beamed at her. "Absolutely beautiful. I look forward to seeing your parents in them on the New Year. I will send you a list of the traditional activities to expect for my mother's soiree. You will be meeting a larger portion of my family, to be introduced to them."

Marinette took the phone back from Tikki, who landed on her shoulder.

"Ah," Kagami said, surprised. "I can see the kimono, but nothing else. That is fascinating."

"Her name is Tikki," Marinette confessed.

"I apologize for discovering your secret. It was unintentional on both our parts."

That got a nod from Tikki.

"It's okay," she replied softly. "I… It's a relief that someone else knows, honestly. Especially when that someone is you."

"I am honored to know, and it explains quite a bit. Your disappearances at times, for instance."

Marinette could feel her face turning red.

"I had not realized they all coincided with Akuma attacks, to be honest. I had worried you were hiding a chronic ailment."

She couldn't quite stop herself from giggling at that. "Oh, you must have been worried."

"I still am, Mari-糖," Kagami said seriously. "But I hope with my knowledge, I can perhaps be of service in the coming year, perhaps to end Hawkmoth's reign of terror for good. But we can discuss that later—it is quite late here in Kyoto, and I have commitments early tomorrow. I simply wished to make sure you weren't upset."

"I'm not," Marinette said with a smile. "I could never be, not with you. Sleep well, _ma sirène_."

After hanging up, Marinette sat back on her chaise with a sigh. "Tikki, I think she's hoping to introduce me as her _intended_ for New Year."

Tikki patted her cheek. "And how do you feel about that, Marinette?"

She was quiet for a moment, letting the sounds of her parents making dinner float through her open door, the scent of lasagna wafting in as well.

"I—"

The phone dinged, and the text message was from Kagami, with a list of different sweets Mme. Tsurugi wanted to order for the party. It also featured a stunning picture of Kagami in an intricate kimono with gold, black, and red, covered in white geometric patterns with a bouquet of flowers in the front and sprigs of blossoms throughout.

She looked amazing.

And suddenly Marinette knew exactly what she wanted to make Kagami for Christmas—a qipao to wear when they celebrated the Chinese New Year, with the gold five-clawed _Long_ embroidered on it. And she would make her own with a phoenix, in colors that complimented Kagami's.

Marinette stood, changing quickly and hanging her kimono and all its undergarments in the closet, before settling back in front of her sketchbook and turning to a new page.

By the time her mother called her for dinner, she had much of the concept sketched out, complete with plum blossoms, lilies, and a lotus cupped in the claw of the dragon. She intended for her phoenix to cup one as well in its talon.

Kagami wasn't the only one who knew how to use symbolism. Marinette intended to have this ready to present to her girlfriend before the New Year, to give the answer to the question she was hinting she'd ask.

* * *

This is the fault of several people on the Discord channel I'm a part of, including Jaz and Norakwami, with the idea of Kagami sending treats to Marinette from Japan.

Also, wow research. If I got anything wrong, it's on me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Language**

by Rose Thorne

Disclaimer: Don't own _Miraculous Ladybug_ or make any money writing fanfiction.

* * *

_Chapter Two_

Kagami had asked Marinette and her parents to come to the airport to greet them on their return. The intention was a dinner at the Tsurugi home, with Marinette spending the night afterward.

Really, she hoped to have a late gift exchange. The hitch was that Kagami's gift to Marinette… was an engagement ring. In truth, she wished to propose to her upon their reunion at the airport.

She had agonized for weeks over design possibilities, quite aware Marinette's skill in that area and anxious of failure. She had carefully selected the engagement ring and wedding band, custom ordering it from a Japanese jeweler, Mokumeganeya, and choosing the same style for herself with different accompanying stones.

[ /LtCpVaJ]

The diamond cut was special, the Sakura cut, symbolizing the cherry blossom—her desire to spend the rest of their beautiful, fleeting lives together. Her own engagement ring had rubies on either side of the diamond. Marinette's had pink tourmaline. The wedding bands were _tsunagaru-katachi_, one connected wide ring cut from the same billet of _Mokumegane_ to be pulled apart at the ceremony, each with three stones: tourmaline on one side, ruby on the other, with the purity of a diamond in between to represent the pure bliss of their union.

The union she hoped Marinette wished to share with her.

The designer she had met with had been confused by the order of two _tsunagaru-katachi_, one for engagement and one for wedding bands, as normally the engagement ring and both wedding bands were made from the base sheet. Same-sex marriages were new in Japan and restricted to certain areas, but the Tsurugi name carried enough weight for the request to be accepted without judgment.

The engagement rings were still connected by a tiny bit of metal, and should Marinette say yes, they would have a sharing ceremony over a celebratory dinner.

Kagami couldn't stop herself from checking her bag, in front of her on the floor of the aircraft, for the velvet box again, for what had to be the umpteenth time.

"_Kagami, fidgeting is unlike you_," her mother commented in Japanese. "_What troubles you? Surely not doubts?_"

"_I only hope Mari-__tō shares my desire to be united in marriage, Mother_." She realized abruptly that made her sound doubtful. "_I have no doubt she does, but even with such certainty, I cannot help but be nervous_."

"_Ah, I believe that is anxiety, which your chosen mate has much experience with according to her mother_," Tomoe responded.

"_I believe hers is quite a bit more severe than what I am experiencing at present, but this experience gives me a new appreciation of her fortitude_."

Her mother placed a hand on her shoulder in a rare show of affection. "_Then I have no doubt you will also conquer it and grow as a result. In the meantime, I suggest meditation._"

The rest of the flight passed quickly as her meditation faded into sleep; Kagami woke as they were landing, and immediately understood what people meant regarding butterflies in one's stomach.

Her mother always travelled first class, so there was no wait to disembark. With other members of their retinue tasked with retrieving luggage and preparing to document her proposal, following a brief check by customs, there was nothing to delay meeting Marinette.

Kagami ducked into a restroom to smooth her clothing in a mirror, having chosen a simple _andon-bakama_, black with embroidered cranes and sunflowers—symbols of hope—with a red _kosode _for this occasion. A full kimono would have been uncomfortable on the long plane ride, but she wanted a level of formality for this occasion.

Tomoe waited patiently, not interrupting her as she checked herself in the mirror, likely recognizing this as more anxiety. But she had indicated her expectation that Kagami conquer it, so with a deep breath she left the restroom to continue on to meet Marinette.

Marinette was waiting beyond security with her parents, and she looked radiant. She was dressed in a pale pink qipao with gold embroidery, her pigtails higher on her head, in gentle buns that cascaded.

Kagami thought she might melt at the sight of her.

She met Marinette's smile with what she hoped was an acceptable one of her own, striding forward at the beat of her own heart before dropping to one knee, pulling the velvet box from her bag, and opening it. She was vaguely aware of the flash of cameras.

"Marinette… Mari-_tō_… I have been blessed every day by your presence in my life. Will you marry me?"

Kagami could see tears shining in Marinette's eyes. Instead of an answer, Marinette presented her with a wrapped box.

"My answer is in here," she said softly.

The box was shaking slightly in her grasp, and Kagami took it, closing the ring box and placing it back in her bag to unwrap.

Inside was a qipao, crimson with gold and silver embroidery. Down the bust was a resplendent dragon. In its claw it held a lotus.

Looking up, she realized Marinette wore its _yin_, a lustrous phoenix with its own lotus in a talon. She recognized the symbolism of two lotus blooms—shared heart and harmony, _hé_ for union. There were other flowers as well, gently ornamented around the phoenix, mirrored around the dragon. Lilies, orchids, peonies, daffodils, roses, and tulips, and a winding pattern of gentle twined vines.

Marinette had prepared her 'yes' in advance, in such a _Marinette_ way.

"Kagami?" She realized abruptly that her mother couldn't see the symbolism.

"Marinette has gifted me a qipao, embroidered with a golden dragon holding a lotus. She is wearing one with a phoenix holding its own lotus."

A soft intake of breath meant her mother also knew the symbolism; unsurprising, given she had taught it to Kagami.

Marinette's smile widened. "_Ma __sirène_, I can think of no greater joy than spending the rest of my life with you."

Kagami was hardly aware of getting to her feet, only of pulling Marinette into her arms, finding her lips in a public display of affection she would normally not indulge in but felt _right_ in this moment. She was lost in her, their warmth and closeness, in the smell of yeast and cinnamon sugar that seemed ingrained in her hair.

Slowly she was aware of applause, and she broke from Marinette to find that the airport had stilled around them, their engagement having gained attention.

Marinette's cheeks were red, and she was certain hers were as well if the heat in her face was any indication.

The attention was, thankfully, short-lived, with well-wishers expressing congratulations. Kagami was mostly aware of Marinette at her side as they were led to the waiting limo for the ride home.

It was another kiss from Marinette that pulled her more into awareness, when they entered the home.

"I wish to wear the qipao to dinner," Kagami told her. "You hand-embroidered it yourself, didn't you? It's stunning."

Marinette blushed happily at the compliment.

"Might I feel the stitching first, Marinette?" Tomoe asked politely. "I am only able to see with my hands."

"Of course, Tsurugi-san!" Marinette gently took the garment from Kagami to present to her mother.

She tutted. "Please, simply Tomoe is fine. You are to become family. Following the wedding, you may feel free to call me _kaasan_ or _haha_, whichever you feel comfortable with."

Kagami thought Marinette might spontaneously combust at the offer, but she stood still as Tomoe's hand ran over the proffered qipao, finding the shape of the embroidery with ease.

"This is splendid work," she said softly. "You must have been working on this for some time."

Marinette giggled softly. "Actually, I started it when I received the package with the kimono."

Tomoe's fingers went still at that, and then gently grasped Marinette's right hand, pulling it out from under the fabric and feeling at the fingers. Kagami could see they were red, calloused, and her heart ached at the sight.

"Have more care with these, Marinette," Tomoe said finally. "They work magic, and should be treated well."

She asked one of the servants to bring a salve for Marinette's fingers to Kagami's room, and then invited Sabine and Tom to sit with her for pre-dinner tea, effectively dismissing the two of them until dinner.

When they were safely in Kagami's room, she took Marinette's hands, kissing each fingertip with reverence. When the salve arrived, she dabbed it on gently, rubbing it in with a tender touch.

They did not have time for relaxation, with dinner on the horizon, so Kagami changed into the qipao, which fit splendidly, falling just above her ankles and hugging her body in a way that gave her a figure. The slits up the sides were something she was unused to, but they did not go high enough to cause her discomfort or embarrassment. The higher collar gave the garment a modest appearance.

Marinette straightened and smoothed the fabric, making sure nothing was creased. She had only just finished when dinner was announced.

The meal was one of Kagami's favorites, _sukiyaki_ with a lovely variety of vegetable side dishes. It was everything one could want on a cold winter evening.

Afterward, Kagami placed the velvet box on the table.

"The rings are _tsunagaru-katachi_, cut from one block," she said, opening the box and pulling out the rings to show they were joined by a tiny bit of remaining uncut metal. "In this sharing ceremony, we will together split them into two rings, to symbolize our eternal bond."

She heard a sniffle and realized Tom was tearing up, and paused, uncertain how to react.

Sabine just smiled. "He's a bit of a sucker for romance. Please go on, dear."

Kagami turned back to Marinette. "Mari_-tō_, I chose the Sakura-cut diamond, as the cut has more facets, making the diamond as brilliant as you. Cherry blossoms represent the fleeting beauty of life, and I wish to spend the rest of mine with you."

Marinette's eyes were wet, and Kagami knew she was just as much a romantic as Tom was. She wasn't sure whether she wanted to make her cry, though it would certainly show her she had hit her mark.

"The pink tourmaline is a representation of your love and compassion, and the way you work to protect and heal those around you," she continued. "And the ruby represents the passion you have inspired in me, the zest for life you have instilled in me since we met."

There went the tears; she had absolutely hit the mark.

"Mari-_tō_, will you share this ring with me?"

Marinette reached forward, letting Kagami guide her hand as they gently pulled the rings apart, gently bending and breaking the bit of metal that kept them together. Then Kagami took Marinette's left hand, sliding the perfectly-fitting ring onto her ring finger. Marinette did the same.

Together, they let Sabine take pictures, and eventually Marinette pulled out her phone to take a selfie of them and their rings, quickly posting it to her Instagram with the caption, "Kagami asked for my hand in marriage, and I accepted. We just had our sharing ceremony with the lovely _tsunagaru-katachi_ she designed."

Kagami pulled out her own phone to like and share with her own followers. "I get to share my life with the most wonderful woman in Paris."

By the time they were done, the table had been set for dessert and tea. The centerpiece was a Bûche de Noël brought by Marinette's parents, and next to it was a red celebration _suama_. They were surrounded by _wagashi_, _yuzu castella_, _manjū_ and _mizu yōkan_. Several pots containing different varieties of tea were also on the table.

It was a night of celebration. A night that let Kagami hear her mother's rare laughter as Tom used puns and Sabine regaled Tomoe with silly stories of Marinette growing up. A night that showed they would be, altogether, a lovely family, both sides together. A night that allowed her to feed Marinette her favorite Japanese sweets, and be fed by her in turn.

They ignored the soft mobile notifications of text messages from friends to focus on each other.

The tea was replaced by watered down sparkling sake to celebrate an auspicious night, and as she snuggled with the best friend who had become her beloved, Kagami found herself more content than she had ever been.

* * *

I thought this was gonna be a one-shot but I was wrong. I'm guessing it'll be of indeterminate length, added onto when I want some adorable fluff from these two.

Also, I already know the next chapter will be smutty.


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Language**

by Rose Thorne

Disclaimer: Don't own _Miraculous Ladybug_ or make any money writing fanfiction.

* * *

_Chapter Three_

Marinette felt as though the evening passed in a daze. It seemed like no time had passed, her attention entirely on Kagami and the feel of the ring on her finger, before they were having a second, much lighter meal. This one consisted of shrimp and vegetable tempura and a spicy hot pot that left her warm and comfortable.

Eventually Tomoe had her parents driven home, as they had to open the bakery early the next morning.

"Mari-_tō_," Kagami murmured. "The staff will take your ring for the night, so it might be brought to a jeweler first thing in the morning. They will ensure the sharing ceremony didn't leave any sharp edges and correct if so."

Marinette ran her thumb over the place her ring had been connected to Kagami's and found that it would likely need some small work. She held her hand out to her fiancée, letting her slide off the ring. She smiled when Kagami kissed the bared finger, almost in apology, before sliding off her own and handing them to a waiting member of the Tsurugi house staff.

"The staff took your overnight bag to my room so we might retire. I thought perhaps a nice bath to relax beforehand?"

The idea of relaxing in the large soaking tub in Kagami's private bathroom filled Marinette with warmth of a different sort. They had bathed together before, and she had slowly grown comfortable with it; it wasn't sexual, but a kind of intimacy that added a closeness to their relationship. At first, bathing together had been scary—even though Marinette was Ladybug and ran around Paris in a skin-tight suit… That was _Ladybug_, not Marinette. _Marinette_ had body insecurities.

But Kagami hadn't pressured her, and had started her with bathing suits, slowly acclimating her. She'd learned the cleansing of the body took place before the soak in the bath, had learned the intimacy of washing each other's backs, of their skin slipping together in the tub. She had come to appreciate the reciprocal care of a bath with Kagami, the tenderness of her presence. Their baths added a level of trust, and the way Kagami touched her when scrubbing her bath was with a reverence that made her shiver, made her feel beautiful and loved.

Tonight was both different and not—their relationship had changed on a fundamental level. They were no longer girlfriends, but fiancées, with an officiality that hadn't been there before. The sharing ceremony had been that extra step to make the bond more tangible, lending a moment in time that solidified everything in ways it hadn't been before.

Strange, how something so simple could be so important, so transformative.

She bowed to Tomoe and bid her goodnight politely, and was shocked when the woman who would now become her mother in law drew her into a brief hug.

They disrobed in Kagami's room, carefully hanging the qipao, setting out pajamas for bed. The bath had already been drawn, its steam giving off the fragrance of a pine forest, so appropriate for winter. Inhaling it, Marinette felt like she had been transported to one, to their own private cabin in the woods.

Kagami's hands lingered against her skin as they scrubbed each other's backs and more, and Marinette let her own hands rove across Kagami's skin, cleansing the stink of travel from her skin, replacing it with the orange blossom scent of her body wash, mingled with the pine. Kagami's fingers massaged her scalp as she worked in a vanilla-scented shampoo, then gently rinsed it. Marinette returned the favor, spending more time than necessary with Kagami's short hair.

When they had finished cleansing, Kagami took her hand and led her to the bath, helping her settle into the almost-too-hot water before slipping in herself. With Kagami at her side, her body enveloped in warmth, the scent of the pine essential oils in the bath, the steam rising to clear her senses… Marinette could feel all stress melt away, all anxieties calming. Here she could just bask in Kagami's presence.

"Mother and I discussed wedding ideas," Kagami murmured, slipping her arm around Marinette's waist, settling her hand at her hip. "Apparently many members of my family are recalcitrant to travel to Paris at present. I confess my interest in helping with the removal of Hawkmoth is somewhat selfish in nature as a result."

Even the reminder of her Ladybug duties didn't break the spell of the bath for Marinette.

"I've been thinking since we talked on video chat," Marinette said. "Along with the kwami, of course. We think Mullo would be our best bet. Take each arrondissement individually during Akuma attacks. You'd have the Mouse on a permanent basis, but your goal would be to monitor the arrondissement to see if the cleansed butterfly returns there."

Kagami nodded, leaning her head against Marinette's shoulders. "Has it been confirmed the butterflies return to Hawkmoth?"

That got a soft sigh. "Sadly, we have no idea; it's just the first idea. The alternate is spending time searching each arrondissement, waiting for Akuma butterflies to appear to try to narrow down their vector."

"I understand. This may not go as quickly as we might hope, it seems." She hummed softly. "I wonder if we might do the second but somehow entice Hawkmoth?"

Marinette smiled at the idea. "Perhaps using the Fox? I just worry Hawkmoth might catch on if we overdo it."

"We needn't decide now, and we can absolutely utilize multiple plans, different ones for each arrondissement. I only wished to breach the subject tonight, as deciding a wedding date would normally be a logical next step."

"You always make sure to communicate with me," Marinette breathed, leaning her cheek against Kagami's head. "I love that about you."

Kagami's fingers made a circular motion against her hip, and Marinette recognized the love in the gesture.

"Our relationship started with miscommunication, Mari-_tō_, and helped me realize the importance of good communication."

They fell quiet, just enjoying the warmth of the bath and each other, until their fingers were starting to prune and it was time to dry off. This was another thing they did together, wrapped in towels, using the fluffy fabric to wipe moisture from each other's backs, arms, legs, while also drying themselves.

Wrapped in a silk bathrobe, her hair wrapped in a towel, Marinette turned the hair dryer on Kagami's soft locks, running a brush through it as she dried each layer. Then it was her turn to enjoy the feel of hot air and fingertips against her scalp, sending her hair cascading in waves as it dried. Somehow Kagami was able to make it do more than just lie straight, giving it more texture than it usually had.

"Mari-_tō_, will you leave it down tonight?"

Marinette smiled at her in the mirror. "Of course, _ma sirène_."

The air of the bedroom was almost surprisingly cold, devoid of the hot steam of the bathroom, but the robes kept them warm.

Instead of moving to get dressed, Marinette crouched beside her bag.

"Oh, I forgot. I have something else for you, Kagami. I found it at a specialty store."

She pulled out a small blue and gold box and handed it to Kagami. Inside was a ball wrapped in gold foil. The box identified the contents as a chocolate orange, a picture on the top showing a confection shaped like an orange with pieces that had the texture of orange slices.

Abruptly, a wicked grin graced Kagami's face. "Oh, and what were we going to do with this?"

Marinette felt her jaw drop, her cheeks heating at the purr in her voice and the implication…

Well… she wouldn't say _no_…

"But you're sweeter than any orange, even one with chocolate, _ma mandarine_," she added, her voice husky.

The new endearment gave Marinette a fit of the giggles, even as it made her shiver. The start of their friendship, after all, had been going out for orange juice. And while she hadn't quite expected it to take this direction, she couldn't deny how the hunger in Kagami's eyes made her hunger in return.

She closed the space between them for a kiss, letting Kagami guide them to the bed, chocolate orange still in hand, the space between them only the thin fabric of their robes. Soon, Kagami reached one hand down to deftly untie the loose knot in Marinette's robe, then her own, placing her hand on Marinette's bare stomach. Her fingers trailed down, then around her hip, gently lifting her onto the bed.

Afterward, they lay limply together, indulging in gentle pets, the sensation of skin trailing against skin a cool fire between them.

The sound of the Akuma Alert app broke the quiet murmur of their breathing.

"Dammit," Marinette groaned.

Kagami dissolved into laughter. "At least I now understand why you must leave, _ma mandarine_. I shall keep the bed warm for you."

She untangled herself and quickly pulled on pajamas in case she had to detransform and recharge Tikki in the middle of cold Paris. Feeling petulant at the interruption, she leaned in to steal one last kiss before transforming to do her duty.

* * *

On the Discord server I'm on, ghostlyhamburger mentioned oranges involving Marinette/Kagami for the rather hot "Dirty Santa" fic she wrote—highly recommend (it's actually Adrigaminette). And suddenly the fact that there are chocolate oranges around Christmas broke my brain. I've so been looking forward to writing this.

I haven't written smut in a while, so I hope it reads well.

For those of you reading on FFN, the full version is on AO3.


	4. Chapter 4

**Love Language**

by Rose Thorne

Disclaimer: Don't own _Miraculous Ladybug_ or make any money writing fanfiction.

* * *

_Chapter Four_

Kagami put together preparations for Marinette's return, and was glad she'd had the foresight: Marinette's favorite tea perfectly steeped and kept at the appropriate temperature, macarons she stole down to the kitchen to procure, and she changed the sheets on the bed to a soft fleece, under which she put a heated mattress pad, turned on and ready to go. Under the blankets, warmed by the pad, she had a robe waiting.

For Tikki, she put together a sort of bed—a pillow with a heating pad under the fleece pillowcase, and a second fleece pillowcase as a blanket, warm and waiting.

So when Marinette returned a couple hours later, she was ready, able to wrap her in the warm robe immediately after she detransformed, able to press the hot tea into her shivering hands, able to give Tikki a macaron to recharge, to show her the warm 'bed.'

Tikki, immediately after consuming the macaron, burrowed under her blanket with a contented sigh. Marinette summarized the fight, which had featured a shapeshifting Akuma. After recharging in the cold, she had informed Chat of her engagement and the need to defeat Hawkmoth before she could have the wedding. Chat had enthusiastically congratulated her, agreeing it was beyond time to defeat Hawkmoth.

The fondness in Marinette's voice for her partner made Kagami smile; once Chat had grown a little and stopped pursuing her romantically, their relationship had strengthened into an easy friendship. Marinette hadn't shared too many details on that yet—she was still acclimating to Kagami's knowledge of her Ladybug identity—but oddly enough it seemed, of all people, _Lila Rossi_ had enabled them to get to that point. It was probably her one decent act in her life, and it had been accidental.

Once the tea was finished, Kagami stripped her of her chilled and slightly damp clothing and bundled her off into bed, reveling in the Tikki-mirroring contented sigh Marinette made at being enveloped in the warmth after being out in the cold. Even transformed, the cold seeped in, and having to recharge hadn't helped.

Marinette pressed against her under the blankets, and Kagami was glad to feel the remaining cold giving way to a luxurious warmth that eased them both to sleep.

Kagami was happy to wake before her; watching Marinette sleep was almost meditative, especially when she was able to ease Marinette to use her shoulder as a pillow, curling around her soft body. She was content to let her sleep—though many thought Marinette slept too much, the truth was she didn't, often burning her candle at both ends and never truly recovering energy spent on Akuma battles.

She only left the bed, pulling on a robe, at a soft knock on the door. She found a servant carrying covered breakfast trays, and their rings in separate velvet boxes. The servant placed them on Kagami's table and departed.

Marinette stirred, presumably at the scent, and Kagami sat next to her on the bed, petting her hair. As loathe as she was to wake her, she knew food was necessary, as the battle had expended much of the energy she had gotten from the meals the previous day. Well, as had their _activities_ prior.

"Hey," Marinette murmured sleepily.

"Hey yourself," Kagami replied, getting an amused snort in return. "It's nearly 10:30. Mother seems to have expected we would sleep late. Breakfast has only just arrived."

Marinette stretched, one breast peeking briefly out from beneath the blanket as she did, before sitting up. Kagami almost regretted getting her comfortable with nudity.

Almost.

She handed Marinette the silk robe she kept in her room for her, pale pink with embroidered cherry branches thick with blossoms, which also fell lazily under them. It had been the start of the war of symbols that had culminated in last night, and perhaps would continue on through the wedding and even beyond.

She had given it to her the first night she'd spent here as Kagami's official girlfriend. They'd had sleepovers as friends before, but this occasion had been the first since Marinette had shyly agreed to try dating her, when she was still too self-conscious to bathe with Kagami outside a swimsuit.

When Marinette saw the silk robe Kagami held out to her, she'd hesitated to take it.

"My wet suit will ruin it," she'd protested.

"I'll simply buy you another," Kagami had retorted.

A spark had entered her love's eyes then, one she recognized now as stubbornness. And without a word and with not a hint of shyness, Marinette had stripped off her bikini, quickly dried the remaining water on the enticing expanse of skin that had been revealed. Only then had she taken the robe.

But not to put it on.

No, she had stood there in all her glory, examining the fabric and stitching, oohing and aahing over the quality.

It had been a delightful torture.

"Do you know what cherry blossoms symbolize in Japan?" Kagami had finally asked.

Marinette hadn't even glanced up. "In China they symbolize beauty and the power of feminine sexuality."

Kagami's breath had caught at that.

A mischievous little smile teased the corners of Marinette's mouth. "And love, of course."

This was the girl she loved and fell more deeply in love with every day.

She'd explained the Japanese—or really, Buddhist—idea of the ephemerality of life as represented by the sakura, as well as the way it symbolizes renewal—the coming of spring after a long winter.

And how Marinette had come to represent renewal to her. Then she'd leaned in to kiss her cheek, the corners of their lips just grazing.

Marinette, her face pink, had abruptly realized she stood naked before Kagami at that point. She'd quickly donned the robe and tied it shut.

Now, Marinette took the robe and put it on but left it open, almost an invitation, as she sat at the kotatsu.

Before they considered the trays, Kagami opened the velvet boxes, finding Marinette's ring in the first she opened. She carefully eased it from the slot and took her hand, sliding it on. The happy flush on Marinette's face was pure beauty in her eyes. Her brilliant blue eyes were misted as she gazed at the ring on her hand, at their intwined fingers.

Marinette took the other box, easing her hand from Kagami's, and mirrored her motions, entwining their fingers again when she was done, the rings beside one another on their hands.

It was picture perfect, but neither of them reached for their phones, instead focused on each other, their knees brushing under the warm kotatsu.

"Mari-_tō_," Kagami finally murmured, "you need to eat. You need the calories after the battle last night. And I confess to being rather hungry myself."

Marinette giggled, sounding as young as she had when they'd met, the sound almost self-conscious. "Of course, _mon beignet_. I'm so hungry I could eat you."

Heat rose to Kagami's cheeks at the suggestion. "I certainly would enjoy that… but after you've had breakfast, _ma mandarine_."

A blush rose to Marinette's cheeks, and she knew her fiancée was remembering what they had done the night before. If that pet name garnered that reaction, she'd absolutely be using it more often.

One of her favorite things about their relationship was that everything had become a friendly and sometimes erotic competition, from the symbolism war to the development of pet names. Kagami was absolutely never bored with Marinette, and was always intellectually stimulated by her quick wit.

Marinette reluctantly let go of Kagami's hand to remove the covers from the trays in front of them. Both trays had a Japanese breakfast featuring oyakodon, tamagoyaki cut into thick slices with thin wedges of avocado between each, and a variety of side dishes, as well as fruit and some pastries. Marinette's tray was absent of natto, which she had tried early on and determined she was not a fan of, but the rest of the dishes were all ones she had tried and the cook knew she enjoyed. The pastries were obviously fresh from Tom and Sabine's bakery, likely picked up on the way home from the jeweler.

They said nothing more, focusing on eating until all that was left on their trays was the fruit and some of the pastries, which Kagami knew from experience they would snack on the rest of the morning.

Only then did Kagami pull their phones over from the other side of the kotatsu where they were charging, unplugging them. She handed Marinette hers.

"Shall we check what has been said on social media?" she asked with a smile.

Marinette grinned in answer and unlocked her phone, calling up her Instagram. "Hundreds of notifs. You?"

"About a thousand, but it seems many of those are Adrien tagging us on posts that include pictures and video other people took at the airport."

They leaned closer so they could see each other's screens as they scrolled through.

**adrienagrestebrand**: The videos seriously made me tear up. Beautiful! You look so happy.

**alyaladyblogger**: I'm with Adrien. Holy cow, you two take romance to a whole new level! #ninoneedsaninstagram says he's up for DJing if you want.

**kittysectionband**: Rose actually cried watching. Looking forward to the nuptials!

More of Marinette's classmates offered congratulations as well, including those in other classes at Collège Françoise Dupont.

**jaggedrocksofficial**: Congrats! I look forward to meeting my niece-in-law! I'm totally writing a song for the reception!

Marinette was sent into a giggle-fit at Jagged's reply. Kagami stared at her, not certain whether her mother would be pleased with the rock star providing the music at the event.

"Remember, it's _our_ wedding, not anyone else's. I'd love him to play a few songs," Marinette said finally when she saw Kagami's expression. "But I think just a few. Maybe have Kitty Section play one or two. Maybe let Nino DJ a couple songs, too. But otherwise, we'll decide what we want music-wise."

Right under Jagged's comment was one by **rockncrocsitter**, which Marinette explained was Penny Rolling's personal account. _We'll get in touch for deets - in Paris in 2wks. Lovely proposal!_

**gathersnomoss**: Our favorite designer marinettedesigned has gotten engaged to her lady love! Gonna be a rockin wedding!

That was their joint account, as it turned out. The next one was Clara Nightingale's personal account, though it was followed immediately by her professional one.

**singsweetnightingale**: Like Jagged, a song I shall write - I hope to receive a wedding invite!

**claranightingale**: The engagement of a muse, such incredible news!

That made four possible musicians.

"You don't know any other musicians, I hope," Kagami said with a soft laugh.

Marinette grinned. "Well, XY, but ew. Plus he's a plagiarist, not a real musician."

They were in absolute agreement on that.

Some responses, unfortunately and predictably, were racist and/or homophobic. They reported those comments and blocked the offenders, as engaging with them was a waste of energy. Kagami wouldn't let mediocre trolls touch the wonderful mood they were in.

They also had replies from reporters. Alec Cataldi's was particularly obnoxious, largely because he posted requests for an interview every couple hours like the desperate wash-up he was. Regardless, with his penchant for ridiculing his guests, Kagami had no intention of being interviewed by him. Nadja Chamack had privately messaged her congratulations to Marinette, and asked if she and Kagami would be making a public statement; much more professional.

Marinette found one that made her laugh for over a minute; only then was she able to tell Kagami it was the account Jagged had made for Fang.

**rockincroc**: I'm ring bearer, yeah?

"Mother would be appalled." Kagami laughed. "Let's put it on the maybe list."

Marinette left the kotatsu just long enough to grab a sketchbook from her bag, and they spent a pleasant several hours fleshing out wedding possibilities.

* * *

As I was writing this chapter, I abruptly realized that this is part of the "Catch a Falling Star" series. Obviously, more fics take place between then and this one, but it's in the same 'universe' as it were.

These two are just so much fun.


	5. Chapter 5

**Love Language**

by Rose Thorne

Disclaimer: Don't own _Miraculous Ladybug_ or make any money writing fanfiction.

* * *

_Chapter Five_

Kagami and Marinette decided on New Year's Eve Eve as date night, since the Eve itself was spoken for. While they normally didn't frequent many Chinese or Japanese restaurants given the quality of what they could have at home, this particular restaurant was a new Asian fusion place, one that mixed Vietnamese, Thai, Cambodian, Korean, Chinese, and Japanese cuisines. It had received glowing reviews.

The fusion theme also appealed to both of them, based on the symbolism of their recent engagement, and they had dressed appropriately. Kagami was wearing a kimono-style tunic Marinette had designed and made for her, red and black with a diagonal half-skirt, over leggings with some very stylish boots. A matching fabric headband finished the look. Marinette was wearing the full-length qipao she had sewn for last year's Lunar New Year. It was black with pink embroidery, and she'd added an experimental French flair with peeping black lace down the false slit along the shoulder and all the way down the dress. Kagami had confessed it was one of her favorites, so she loved to spoil her by wearing it. She had put her hair in twin buns again, the same style she had worn when Kagami proposed.

Even in a crowded restaurant, Marinette was hyper-aware of Kagami, of the details of every moment. She loved the feeling that they were in their own world, a special intensity to everything. No moment spent with her was boring; she brought life to everything by virtue of her presence.

Some fusion restaurants simply had food from multiple cultures, but this one actually fused different dishes in fascinating ways. Even better: the servings were tapas-style, so smaller portions, enabling them to try an assortment of options. With each dish, they posted pictures to Instagram, tagging the restaurant and working to come up with descriptions of the flavors to describe to people who might want to try it.

They were both fascinated by the menu and its many options. For her drink, Marinette chose a Korean, Chinese, and Taiwanese inspired omija chrysanthemum milk tea with rose jelly, which was unique and delicious. The mix of flavors was heady, hitting the whole tongue at once. Kagami selected a Taiwanese and Vietnamese fusion, orange tamarind boba smoothie; also fantastic, both fruits a mix of sweet and tart that somehow leveled out both in a way that enhanced the drink.

Since soups traditionally started the meal, they decided on seafood chao ga with dashi flavoring and clams, whitefish, and sea urchin—lovely rice porridge for the cold. The texture was thick and the dashi lent a savory flavor that balanced the fish well. Kagami mentioned that one of the flavors was possibly the light earthy-sweet of miso paste, as well as ginger and a touch of rayu chili oil.

Then they decided on an assortment of bāozi stuffed with different things, including Korean bulgogi, Thai coconut curry chicken, Japanese unagi no kabayaki, Cambodian fish amok, and Vietnamese bun cha. Marinette was familiar with all but the last two. The fish amok turned out to be a unique yogurt-thick fish curry made with coconut milk and a mixture of spices that offered a savory quality rather than heat. Bun cha was amazing grilled pork belly that had been marinated in fish sauce and mixed with rice vermicelli and pickled vegetables, all stuffed in a perfectly-steamed bun.

They also tried a couple types of okonomiyaki, one with kimchi and japchae and the other with spicy Sichuan làzǐ jī. The japchae folded into the pancake was sweet potato glass noodles, strips of beef, and a variety of thin-sliced vegetables, and it matched well with the spicy tang of the kimchi spread atop. A sweet umami Korean junganjang cream sauce, a light spiral on the red kimchi, cut the heat a bit and added another layer of flavor. The làzǐ jī was the kind of spicy that would put off those not used to Sichuan peppercorns, a wonderful numbing sort of flavor that was tempered by the okonomiyaki batter, paired well with a Japanese-style sweet ginger mayonnaise drizzled over the top.

By that point, all they could handle was dessert.

Kagami ordered Chinese gāo diǎn stuffed with Thai pumpkin coconut pudding; they were glazed lightly with a spritz of honey-rosewater. Still warm, the pudding and pastry melted together in the mouth. Marinette opted for Cambodian mango sweet sticky rice with a scoop of black sesame ice cream that both of them knew had roots in both China and Japan. They tried each part separately, then mixed, enjoying the texture of the slightly-warm sticky rice against the icy cream of the ice cream, and the way the different varieties of sweet melded.

Marinette had just fed Kagami the last spoon of the ice cream when their table was abruptly surrounded by people with cameras and microphones, startling her into dropping the spoon. The clatter it made sounded louder than the cacophony of competing voices that assailed them.

She only made our pieces of them, words and phrases.

"... that you're a gold-digger…?"

"...stalked Adrien Agreste…?"

"...settled for…?"

"...Chinese concubine…?"

Though Marinette felt frozen under the deluge of abusive questions, Kagami stood at that last one.

The reporters quieted somewhat, waiting for a response.

"You _dare_ imply the love of my life is the equivalent of _ianfu_?!" She pinpointed the man who had asked the question and Marinette noted absently that he was, of course, an older white man. "Ah, you work for _that rag_. My lawyer will be in contact."

Marinette stood, trying to find courage in the fire in Kagami's eyes.

"We do not consent to be filmed or photographed. If any footage or photos appear in any of your media, you will hear from our lawyers," Marinette added, reaching out and taking Kagami's hand.

She received a reassuring squeeze. This had happened immediately following their announcement, and in preparation for that Tomoe had the Tsurugi family lawyer appraise them of their right to control being photographed and the use of those photographs—one of the lovelier facets of French law.

The cameras lowered, but the questions commenced, their personal space invaded as what she realized were tabloid reporters jockeyed for position.

Marinette felt hemmed in, trapped by the ugly questions.

In the distance someone yelled, "Is that Adrien Agreste?!"

The shift away from them allowed Kagami to pull her toward the kitchen, which they were thankfully seated near.

Marinette nearly jumped out of her skin when someone touched her shoulder, but standing behind her was Wayhem.

He pulled them into the kitchen, where a waiter handed them their coats and whisked them toward a back exit.

"Adrien?" Kagami asked Wayhem, slipping several large bills to the waiter, far more than enough to cover their meal.

The clipped nature of her tone hinted at her stress.

"In the car. One of my buddies in a wig is distracting the morons."

Marinette let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Whatever had sparked this, it was big enough for Adrien and Wayhem to mount a rescue—and do it quickly.

The back door of the car opened as they rushed out, and Adrien scooted over to make room for them. Wayhem didn't bother trying to squeeze in back, instead taking the front passenger seat beside the Gorilla.

Before she could entirely register what happened, the car was pulling out of the alley, the restaurant receding in the background.

Kagami squeezing her hand brought her back to the present.

"I don't understand," she murmured. "I thought it had died down."

"You missed us talking about that, Mari." Adrien offered her a smile that was tinged with sadness. "It had. Then there were rumors spread by someone to major and minor tabloids. They literally started breaking an hour ago."

Marinette felt overwhelmed, almost like her skin was too heavy and smothering to bear. "The things they were _saying…_"

Kagami wrapped her in an embrace, and the feeling started to ease immediately—because they were together, in this. Together in everything.

"My father is coordinating with Tomoe on finding out what happened. But it sounds like different rumors were released to different places, all at once almost."

"Throwing shit at the wall to see what sticks," Wayhem added.

Adrien scowled then, a look she almost never saw on him, and she realized he was truly angry on their behalf.

"I would bet anything we know who it was, though these faux journalists might pull the 'protect their sources' routine."

Marinette went cold, her eyes meeting Kagami's. They were filled with a fire that consumed, rather than that which usually smoldered.

"_Lila_." Kagami said the name like it was something disgusting she had to expel.

"H-how… You got here so _fast_," Marinette murmured. "_Thank you_."

"We were on our way out for date night when the news broke," Wayhem explained. "We saw you were at that restaurant-sounds amazing, by the way—and had the Gorilla divert."

"Wayhem called ahead to the restaurant. Then he had a friend who lives nearby and does cosplay at comic conventions play decoy. I called my father, and he's gotten in touch with Tomoe. Nathalie's texting me updates." Adrien's lips twisted further. "Some of those rumors involve me, which means he'll actually do something. Because 'it affects the brand.' Otherwise he wouldn't care."

Oddly, his anger helped ease her distress. Marinette let herself melt into Kagami's arms, using breathing exercises Fu had taught her so long ago to work on finding her calm. As awful as this was, she couldn't afford to get Akumatized.

"We aren't headed to my home," Kagami noted. "Or to Marinette's."

"Paparazzi." Wayhem turned in his seat. "They're camped out. It's a mess."

"Chloé called. We're going to the Grand Paris."

Marinette looked at him incredulously.

"She's changed." Adrien shrugged. "She's probably mad on my behalf, not yours. But she extended the offer. My house is mobbed, too."

A buzzing sensation registered against Marinette's leg, and she realized it was Tikki trying to get her attention. She reached her hand in her purse and Tikki pressed her phone into it. She had missed calls and texts from Alya.

Alya: I didn't know he'd do that.

Alya: he took evrythng out of context

Alya: that bastard i;m sorry

Alya: Mari pick up plz

Another call came in from Alya and Marinette pressed accept.

"Oh thank god! Mari, you got away?" Alya sounded positively frantic. "The feeds cut when you told them off."

"Yeah. Adrien and Wayhem helped us escape. Putting you on speaker."

"Thank god for the gays." Alya's voice filled the car. "Fucking Alec Cataldi, he… Dammit, I had no idea. He asked about our friendship and I thought it was like for a fluff piece or something."

Marinette's heart sank into her gut as she catastrophized over what Alya could have said.

Adrien held out his phone, a video playing.

"_Yeah, we're all awesome friends. For a while Mari had trouble talking to Adrien, had a big crush, bu_—"

The clip cut to Alec Cataldi. "And there you have it, folks. An inside source confirms: Marinette Dupain-Cheng, fiancée of Kagami Tsurugi, was involved in a love triangle. An anonymous source revealed a history of stalking and trying to use Adrien Agreste to jump-start her fashion career. So is she a gold-digger…?"

Adrien stopped the clip.

"I'm so sorry!" Alya's voice was strangled with rage and guilt.

Kagami wiped at her face with the sleeve of her tunic; Marinette hadn't realized she'd been crying.

"That… You didn't know," she managed. "I can't talk right now, though. I… I just can't."

They had ignored Cataldi's requests for an interview because he did this sort of thing, but Marinette had never expected this. She felt sick, wondering if Nadja had been involved at all. She doubted it, but...

"I understand, girl. I'm gonna do a livestream. Set the record straight. That _asshole_."

The call ended. Marinette let Kagami take her phone and tuck it in her purse, likely handing it off to Tikki.

She let Kagami gather her close, pressing her face into her shoulder. Her friends stayed silent the rest of the drive, letting her work to clear her mind, to push through.

By the time she really was able to focus on the world, she and Kagami were ensconced in a plush room at the Grand Paris, and a cup of tea was being pressed in her hands.

"Oh, you're back." Chloé's voice was oddly gentle, the arrogant tone missing. "It's chamomile. Helps me when I'm stressed."

It was strange, seeing Chloé almost as though for the first time. The fallout from Miracle Queen back in collège had left her friendless, Sabrina eschewing her, and she'd left to finish her studies through online courses, then attended a different lycée. Marinette hadn't seen much of her since.

She'd toned down, it seemed. Maybe even gained a little humility. She was wearing much more muted tones of makeup that fit her skin tone and hair. The smirk that had often twisted her features was absent. Even her hair was styled differently, in a loose bun.

"Hi," Marinette murmured. "Th-thank you."

Chloé nodded, looking a bit uncomfortable as she backed away. Their previous relationship had been oppositional. This was different for both of them.

Kagami was pressed against her side, offering comfort in her presence. Marinette noted she had her own cup of chamomile, shaking slightly in her hands. She leaned her head against her fiancée's shoulder.

"I'm okay, _mon beignet_," she whispered, and was relieved when Kagami laughed at the endearment and her hand stopped shaking. "We're in this together. We can do anything."

A giggle caught her attention, and she was surprised to find it had come from Chloé. Her laugh had always had a haughty quality. It was absent now.

"Those rags are ridiculous, falling for those rumors. You two… just _ridiculous_ how in love you are. Bakery endearments. Geez."

It was almost strange to hear her say _ridiculous_ as she always had, compared to the rest of her tone.

"It's like they think collège wasn't forever ago for us." Chloé offered a soft smile. "Sorry, I know this is weird."

Marinette nodded. "You're… different."

Chloé shrugged. "I was a complete bitch. But… Well, we're not in collège anymore. And I didn't want to be that person who peaked there as nothing but a mean girl."

A look passed over her face, almost anguished, and she turned away slightly.

"I didn't want to keep being the stupid entitled brat who willingly worked with a supervillain as part of a fucking temper tantrum."

The silence that followed was uncomfortable. Chloé offered no attempt at justification, no request for forgiveness.

"I'm glad," Marinette finally said, at least offering that much, if not absolution. "And I hope you're happier."

When Chloé turned back, there were tears on her face. "You know, when you said you thought I could be a hero… I was so awful to you, but still you…" She took a breath. "I just want to let you know it really meant a lot. It was _important_. So thank you."

Marinette didn't know what to say, and just offered a smile.

Chloé fidgeted a bit for a moment. "Um, anyway. This is Jagged and Penny's suite. They're getting here later tonight. Already told them what's going on. Wayhem and Adrien are staying, too, in another suite—you'll be sharing that one once it's ready." She flashed an awkward smile. "I'll get you guys pajamas and such. We'll figure this out."

Then Chloé fled.

Marinette let her; no matter how much she had changed, she knew this was more than a little uncomfortable for both of them—more so for Chloé's developed conscience.

And Chloé had given her something new to consider, something positive. Something else Marinette could cleave to as she worked through the shock of the awful things she was going to be reading about herself, and that she would have to refute.

She brought the fine china teacup to her lips, the delicate scent of chamomile wafting through her even before she took a sip. The warmth of the tea, of Kagami's presence, the remnants of their date tattered but still existent, the knowledge that this couldn't touch the world they had created… all came together to help calm her.

* * *

I'm big on verisimilitude, and I know if I read a fic that had the kind of restaurant described at the beginning, I'd want to know the fusion aspects. So I did a bunch of research on foods from each culture. All the foods do exist, but I've actually melded them in ways that I don't believe do. With the exception of Thai curry chicken bao, which you can get at Wow Bao. Man do I wish a lot of them did, though!

I didn't expect the chapter to go the way it did, in some respects. I actually thought I'd get further, to the New Year Tsurugi family event. But there was a lot happening in this chapter and I realized my initial estimation was way off.

I also wasn't sure if there was going to be Chloé redemption, but then it just… happened.

Oh, and happy Adrien/Wayhem for Valentine's Day. In Catch a Falling Star-verse after "Never Let It Fade Away," Adrien will have done some soul-searching and come to the realization he's bisexual and was just so hung up on Ladybug he didn't realize it (much like Mari being bi but hung up on Adrien). So when Alya jokingly calls them "the gays," it's more a general statement than bi erasure. Wayhem is totes gay though. Also, it's casually brought in because they've been together a bit and is thus a normal thing to all the characters.

Enjoy the Alec Cataldi and Lila salt.


	6. Chapter 6

**Love Language**

by Rose Thorne

Disclaimer: Don't own _Miraculous Ladybug_ or make any money writing fanfiction.

* * *

_Chapter Six_

Kagami had found it difficult to sleep. Marinette had fallen asleep against her on the couch shortly after she'd snapped out of her panic attack, not even stirring at Jagged's eventual grand entrance. The rock star wound up carrying her to the suite they were sharing with Adrien and Wayhem, tutting over her almost like a concerned parent.

Adrien and Wayhem had pajamas waiting for them, and she'd reluctantly woken Marinette so she could change out of her beautiful qipao and avoid damaging it in her sleep. Kagami had gently undone the buns in her hair, and brushed it until Marinette had fallen back to sleep on their bed.

Even having had the high-quality lavender chamomile tea generously provided by Chloé, Kagami's sleep was fitful, and she woke at every small movement from Marinette, hyperaware and protective.

She knew rationally none of this was her fault, but the sense of guilt was still like a stone in her gut. Kagami by virtue of her family was the public figure, and despite all of Marinette's accomplishments she'd worked to stay out of the limelight. But this… this was _Lila_'s doing, and Kagami should have dealt with her long ago.

Thus she was already half-aware when her phone screen lit up with a text from her mother at 4:36am.

_Musume, the situation is being handled by Wanizame-san. Visiting the shrine will proceed as planned. The car will arrive at the hotel at 7:30am, then continue to the Dupain-Cheng residence to pick up Tom and Sabine. They will bring Marinette's kimono and everything needed for the event._

Kagami's anxiety eased slightly. Maître Wanizame was one of the best of the Tsurugi lawyers, at least of those licensed to practice law in France. He would see that justice was done.

_Thank you, Mother_.

She set the alarm on her phone for 7am, which would give them enough time to rise and speak with Adrien, Wayhem, and perhaps Chloé as well. She would need to consider gifts to thank them for their kindness. Hygiene could be handled once they reached the Tsurugi manor, as they would have ample time before guests began to arrive.

Marinette sighed softly in her sleep as she settled closer, and Kagami drew her into her arms, letting the warmth and weight of her lull her toward sleep.

* * *

The alarm felt like a pick-axe between Marinette's eyes.

"Five more minutes, Tikki," she groaned softly.

The sound cut off, replaced by a soft chuckle that convinced her to open one eye slightly. Kagami was smiling down at her.

"I can give you five minutes, Mari-_tō_, but we should probably speak to Adrien, Wayhem, and Mlle. Bourgeois. The car will arrive in thirty minutes."

The weight of what had happened yesterday crashed into Marinette again, the words spoken by the reporters, the escape…

The memory of Wayhem grabbing her arm, of him and Adrien giving up their date night to come to their rescue… that broke her out of what could have become another panic attack. Instead she was able to focus on Kagami's hand in her own, the feel of her slender fingers, the gentle look in her russet eyes, the curve of her lips.

"I'm okay," Marinette told her, recognizing her concern. "We're at the Grand Paris, right? Chloé gave us a lovely chamomile tea. Jagged was going to be here?"

"He carried you to our suite; you fell asleep, which isn't a surprise after everything." Kagami's lips curved further in a smile. "He congratulated us, and welcomed me to the Stone family."

Marinette couldn't stop herself from giggling at that, at imagining how Jagged would have welcomed her in spite of or because of the difficult situation. The positive pushed back the remnants of the threatened panic attack, and she sat up, wrapping Kagami in a hug.

"I'm sorry I scared you. Thank you for taking care of me."

Kagami's arms around her were like finding home, and they held each other for a few minutes before they knew they had to get ready.

A quick change later, they entered the larger suite to find Wayhem and Adrien had a small spread on the table, including coffee that made Marinette's mouth water. Both boys were in Grand Paris robes. The Gorilla, immaculately dressed in his usual suit, was enjoying a pastry. Chloé poured coffee from a carafe as they approached the table, placing cups in front of the empty chairs for them.

Between their cups were a tiny china pitcher of cream and a matching sugar bowl. After settling in their seats, Marinette doctored hers with both, while Kagami took a sip of her coffee black.

The silence that stretched for about ten seconds was uncomfortable, so after taking a sip of her coffee, Marinette turned to Chloé.

"Thank you for the tea last night, Chloé. It helped quite a bit."

To her surprise, the blonde's cheeks turned pink, and she seemed to fidget for a moment.

"It's actually my favorite blend," Chloé finally said softly. "I'm glad it helped."

Marinette couldn't get over how _different_ Chloé was, but she didn't want to make her more uncomfortable.

"We appreciate your willingness to provide a safe haven," Kagami said, taking over smoothly. She rubbed the side of her leg against Marinette's, letting her know she'd noticed her discomfort. "And Adrien, Wayhem, and M. Gorilla."

"Of course." Adrien offered a concerned smile. "I'm sorry we didn't reach you before the reporters. Are you feeling better, Mari?"

She felt her cheeks grow hot. "Y-yes, thank you. I was just, um… overwhelmed."

"That would overwhelm anyone," Wayhem offered sympathetically. "You had no way to anticipate getting mobbed on a quiet date."

"We probably would've been mobbed, too, if we'd been out by then," Adrien added. "Since some of the rumors involved me."

Marinette could barely look at them, instead staring into her coffee. Some of what she remembered the reporters saying… and she hadn't really been in any condition to read the rumors after calming down, either. But she remembered them implying she was some sort of golddigger, that she had pursued Adrien.

It was bad enough to have her relationship with Kagami reduced to _money_, but she didn't want to rehash her old obsessive crush on Adrien.

And she had. But she had let go her obsession with him, had made the decision to support Kagami.

Ironically, she and Kagami supported each other in a much different way now.

Regardless, she didn't want to have Adrien _know_, and to have to discuss it.

"Maître Wanizame is handling the press on behalf of the Tsurugi and Dupain-Cheng family." Kagami's arm snaked around her waist. "I assume the Agreste family lawyer is handling the rumors against you?"

Adrien nodded. "Absolutely, and likely working in tandem with yours. I haven't checked in with Nathalie for an update yet."

"But your girl Alya put out a pretty brutal livestream pillorying Cataldi," Wayhem added. "Like, _holy shit_, I'm surprised he wasn't akumatized."

"Which doesn't mean he won't be later." Adrien sighed. "I'm just glad Hawkmoth wasn't active last night. I was worried about you two."

Marinette swallowed her coffee hard, managing not to cough. She could just imagine it, her and Kagami akumatized together and leading to a Hawkmoth win, no Ladybug to help Chat Noir.

"That's… scary," she said after a minute.

Chloé snorted. "No kidding. You two as akuma would beat Ladybug and Chat Noir easily, no offense to them. You're like the ultimate power couple."

Wayhem giggled. "Chloé ships you."

The blonde's face turned interesting colors. "I do not!"

Marinette watched, vaguely nonplussed at the idea. Sitting across from a Chloé who was acting like a normal teenager felt like she'd slid into a parallel universe. She'd have said that was unrealistic, but she had magic earrings and a miniature god, so...

Chloé huffed, studiously avoiding looking in her direction. "It's just… _relationship goals_, is all."

Kagami's phone alerted before they could go deeper down this particular rabbit hole, letting them know the car was waiting for them.

"Apologies," Kagami said as Marinette guzzled the rest of her coffee without regard for how she looked. "Our ride has arrived. Once again, we are very grateful for the rescue and safe haven."

Once Marinette placed the cup gently back on the table, half-afraid she'd break the fine china, she added, "Absolutely appreciated. Um… maybe we can catch up more later?"

The latter question was partially directed toward Chloé, who looked torn between elated and terrified at the suggestion in the split second before she schooled her face.

"I'd like that." Her voice was almost too soft to hear.

As they hurried down to the driverless car, Marinette reflected that perhaps there was a silver lining to the disaster of the paparazzi and rumors if a small amount of healing, of positivity, came from it.

* * *

I expected, again, to get further along with this, but Chloé keeps happening. I believe next chapter will be the visit to the shrine and the New Year celebrations with the Tsurugi family, though. I'm looking forward to that chapter!

Google the lawyer's name.


End file.
